This invention relates to a shower tray.
Shower trays which enable a handicapped person to take a shower while sitting in a wheelchair or bath chair are well-known. Such shower trays are either provided with an integral ramp enabling the person in the wheelchair to be wheeled from floor level up to the raised level of the showering surface, or are recessed into the floor, a socalledxe2x80x94level-entryxe2x80x94access, such that the showering surface on which the wheelchair or bath chair stands during showering is substantially level with the adjacent floor surface.
It has previously been proposed to provide a shower tray for a handicapped person which has a dished base unit and a removable cover plate supported above the base unit on which the wheelchair stands during showering. Run-off water passes through holes in the cover plate and is conducted towards a waste water outlet by the base unit.
A problem with this type of shower tray is that the cover plate has to be relatively large in order to comfortably accommodate a wheelchair or bath chair. A further problem resides in the fact that, in order to adequately bear the weight of a wheelchair or bath chair when positioned on the cover plate and, in the case of a wheelchair, when passing from the floor onto the cover plate, the cover plate must be strong and durable. These two drawbacks result in the cover plate becoming heavy and consequently difficult and awkward to remove for cleaning of the base unit to take place.
The present invention seeks to overcome these problems.
According to the present invention, there is provided a shower tray comprising a base unit having a raised central portion and waste water outlet means towards which run-off is directed, and a rim which is removably mounted on the base unit and which at least in part surrounds the central portion.
The invention will now be more particularly described, by way of example, with reference to the accompanying drawings.